I Want You
by haydens-lover
Summary: ***CHAPTER SEVENTEEN UP!! YAY!!! (^_^)*** Anakin and Padme are divorced. Then, one night, Anakin goes to club and meets interesting girl. Who is she? Please R/R!!!
1. The club

A/N: This happens two years after AotC. Anakin and Padme are divorced. Just r/r, okay? I don´t own SW characters etc.. But I DO own Danielle.  
  
Chapter One  
  
'Almost two years' Anakin thought.  
  
'Almost two years of that when I and Padme divorced.' He was laying on his bed. He had bought this apartment few months ago. He liked it, but something was missing. Padme. Oh how much he missed her.  
  
'No. Don´t think about her' he thought. Few minutes later he decided to go local club. First he quickly changed his clothes. Now he had on black jeans and black, sleeveless shirt, tight one.  
  
'This should be okay' he thought and left.  
  
At club:  
  
He walked in and went straight to bar and ordered a drink. Suddenly, a girl with black hair sat next to him.  
  
"Hi, I´m Danielle", she introduced herself.  
  
"Anakin", he replied.  
  
"Are you here alone", she asked.  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately", he said.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Oh good", Anakin said and smiled warmly towards Danielle. She smiled back.  
  
'This girl is kinda interesting' he thought. Suddenly they were just talking about everything.  
  
"So, where do you live", Danielle asked him.  
  
"Not far from here", Anakin said.  
  
"Wanna see my apartment", Anakin asked suddenly.  
  
"Why not", she said and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Okey, so whatcha think? Boring, interesting? Please, r/r! I´m not writing if I don´t get any reviews.. ~Danielle~ 


	2. Danielle

A/N: ~~~~~ Means no one´s pov, okay? Nothing else this time..  
  
At Anakins´s apartment:  
  
"You have good taste", Danielle said when she had looked around. The furniture were all blue. Light or dark, doesn´t matter.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah. I like blue. It´s my favourite color."  
  
"Really", Anakin asked. Danielle nodded.  
  
'Padme was always complaining about this colour' he thought. Danielle sat down on light blue couch.  
  
~~~ Anakin´s POV:  
  
I looked at her. She was pretty. I can´t deny it. Maybe prettier than.. No, don´t think about her. Not now.  
  
"Wanna drink something", I asked her.  
  
"No. I think that I drank enough in that club", she said and smiled. She has cute smile. Why I didn´t notice it earlier?  
  
"Oh. I can be just so stupid", I said.  
  
"No. You were just nice", she said. I sat next to her.  
  
"Umm.. I have one question", she said and looked at me.  
  
"Ask."  
  
"Why are you wearing black? I mean that.. You have black jeans and shirt", she explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, I just simply like black. And blue. But blue doesn´t wear me", I replied.  
  
~~~ Danielle´s POV:  
  
'He is right. Blue doesn´t wear him. But black..' I thought.  
  
"I think that too", I said. He smiled me back. Warmly.  
  
'He has cute smile' I thought.  
  
"So, how old are you", he asked me.  
  
"Only nineteen, you?"  
  
"Twenty-two", he said.  
  
"Pretty old", I said and laughed.  
  
"No, just kidding", I said afterwards.  
  
"Have you always lived on Coruscant?"  
  
"No. I moved here few months ago", he answered.  
  
"Oh. Then you don´t know this place well", I said.  
  
"Oh yes I do! I´ve been here few times before my.." he´s voice trailed off.  
  
"Before.. What?"  
  
"Oh, it´s nothing", he said quickly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Few minutes later Danielle could felt his lips on hers. Kiss was soft and tender.. And she didn´t want it to end. 


	3. Padmé

A/N: In this chapter, Padmé will appear! Promise!  
  
But like everything else, it had to end. It ended suddenly because they heard a knock. Anakin pulled away quickly and got up.  
  
"Who the heck it is", he said and cursed the knocker in his mind. But his mind changed when he opened the door.  
  
"Padmé", he said quietly.  
  
"Yes, it´s me. I was just wondering that would join me and go to club", she asked. Anakin glanced quickle over his shoulder to see where Danielle was. She was still sitting on couch.  
  
"Umm.. Well.. Okey", he said quickly.  
  
"Wait there. I´ll go and get my coat."  
  
"But it´s not even cold out there", Padmé said after him. Luckily, she was standing on the door way, so she couldn´t see that couch where Danielle was sitting. Anakin walked to Danielle and looked very frustrated.  
  
"Danielle. There is another door out of this apartment."  
  
"I noticed it. What about it?"  
  
"Well, I have a guest on the front door, and I don´t want her to see you", Anakin explained quickly.  
  
"Her", she repeated and looked at Anakin. She couldn´t believe her ears. Instead of starting to calling Anakin names, she stood up and left. Anakin got back to front door where Padmé was waiting him.  
  
"Where´s your coat", Padmé asked.  
  
"I couldn´t find it. Well, shall we go", Anakin asked. Padmé smiled and nodded. It wasn´t those usual smiles she used to show him. It was just small smile. But it meant a lot to Anakin. ~~~ After thirty minutes of walking on the street they found nice looking club called Stardust. They walked in and to the bar. When Padmé was paying her drink, Anakin offered to pay it. They stood up with their drinks and started to look for a free table. They found one, but it was in a dark corner.  
  
"This should be okay", Padmé said.  
  
"What´s okay to you, is okay to me", Anakin said and sat in same time with Padmé.  
  
"So, what´ve you been doing these past two years", she asked him.  
  
"Nothing special. I´m just trying to find good apartment in this universe", Anakin said and drank little bit of his drink.  
  
"So you haven´t been looking for any company", Padmé asked.  
  
"Me looking for company? No way. Nobody could replace you", Anakin said and laughed a bit.  
  
"Do you even remember why we divorced", Padmé asked suddenly. Anakin went silent and started to stare at his drink.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It was just an ordinary day on Naboo. Anakin and Padmé had decided to go to beach.  
  
On the beach:  
  
While Padmé was getting tan, Anakin wandered around the beach, looking around. He stopped few times to talk few pretty girls. When he was just about to start to talk with fifth or sixth girl, somebody tapped him on shoulder. He turned around and saw Padmé. He was just about to explain something, when Padmé slapped him on cheek.  
  
"Was this the reason why you wanted to beach? To talk to other girls? Maybe flirt with them", Padmé asked with anger in her voice.  
  
"No, of course not", Anakin said and looked around if there was anybody watching them.  
  
"Well then, what is the reason?" Anakin went silent and started to look at sand.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
And it wasn´t the last time he did that. He continued it and few months after it, he found himself divorced.  
  
"I couldn´t help myself", Anakin muttered.  
  
"Yeah right. Well, let´s not talk about that."  
  
"About what then", Anakin asked. Padmé shrugged.  
  
"You decide."  
  
"Okay.. Let´s talk about you", Anakin said and smiled.  
  
"About me? Oh well, there´s not much to tell. My life has been very peaceful. But if you want to know", she said indifferently.  
  
"Of course I wanna know", Anakin said.  
  
"Well, I´m still living on Coruscant, as you probably know and nothing special is happened. That´s it", Padmé said.  
  
"But I have something to tell you about your furniture", she continued. "What about it?"  
  
"Why blue? You know what I think about that colour", Padmé said and tried to be serious and hold her laughter.  
  
"You´re not serious. I can feel it", Anakin said and smiled. And in that second, they both bursted to laugh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okey, so is it good? Boring? Stupid? Interesting?  
  
~Danielle~ 


	4. The question

A/N: So.. I´ve got few rewievs and I like them. Thanx to all who had sent me a rewiev, luv ya!

But I think it´s better to get on with my story.. Oh by the way, ~*~* means no one´s pov.

Few minutes later, when they both had stopped that laughing, Anakin thought he should say one thing to Padmé what had bothered him last year.

"Padmé", he asked.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering.. Well this sounds stupid, forget", he said finally.

"No, no. Ask your question. I´m interested."

"Oh well, if you want.. I was just thinking, could we be friends again", he said finally. Padmé went quiet. Like she was thinking that what Anakin had just said to her. And she was. 

'Oh my God.. What am I supposed to say', she thought. 

"Okay. We can be friends", she said finally. Anakin looked relieved. 

"But nothing else. Just friends, okay", she continued. Anakin nodded. He was feeling happy again. They smiled to each other. 

"So, what are you doing tomorrow", he asked suddenly. 

"Nothing. Why do you ask", she asked him.

***Anakin´s POV***

"Well I was thinking that we could go out to eat", I said slowly. I looked at her and I felt how she was thinking answer to my question. 

"Well, I don´t know", she started. 

"It´s okay if you don´t want. It´s not a big deal", I said quickly.

"I said I don´t know. It doesn´t mean that I don´t want. I´m not sure yet. I´ll think about that", she said and smiled warmly towards me. I remember how I used to make her smile. I love her smile. And I will. Forever. 

~*~*

They talked about an hour until:

"Is that the time?! Oh my God, I have to hurry", Padmé said and stood up. 

"Do you have some kind of meeting", Anakin asked.

"Yes. And it´s pretty important to me", Padmé said.

"I´ll come tomorrow to your apartment, if I wanna have lunch with you out, okay", she asked.

"Okay." 

She practicaly ran out of the club. 

'Now I think I know the meaning of hurry', Anakin said and smiled. When he looked up, he saw Danielle.

"Oh hi", he said. 

"Yeah, hi. So, was that the reason that I had to leave", she asked and looked after Padmé. 

"Well yea", Anakin said and felt himself uncomfortable.

"Oh don´t worry, I´m not angry to you", she said and smiled a little.

"You´re not?"

"I´m not. I don´t own you, and you have that right to meet other people. But I didn´t like that what happened at your apartment", she explained. 

"Do you mean that kiss?"

"Oh no no! It was great. But that when I had to leave.. You know", she said. 

"I admit that it wasn´t really nice and I´m sorry about that", Anakin said.

"Apology excepted", Danielle said and smiled.

***Danielle´s POV***

He is cute. Actually really cute. Oh no.. What is happening to me? Am I falling in love? Oh yes I am.. I could feel how my heart was beating. 

"You seem little bit excited", he said and looked at me.

"No, I´m not.. It´s just that.. Oh well", I tried to explain. He laughed. I love his laugh. I love his voice. It´s so soft. He must be shy. Only shy guys has soft voice. 

"Don´t try to explain what you feel", he said and smiled.

"I think it´s better that I don´t explain", I said and laughed.

"Have I said that I love your laugh", he asked suddenly.

~*~*

Danielle blushed a bit and started to stare at her drink. Anakin just laughed.

Okey so, not the best that I can write.. Well, hope you liked it. I´m updating more soon!

~Danielle~


	5. Wanna go to my place?

A/N: I´m so sorry guys that I haven´t updated!!!!!!!!!! Well here´s chapter five!! Enjoy!!  
  
"You look cute when you blush", he said after few minutes of silence.  
  
"Oh.. Thanks.." Danielle was pretty confused about this compliment. She drank rest of her drink and then stood up.  
  
"Where are you going", Anakin asked.  
  
"Get another drink", she replied.  
  
"Oh, I can buy that so you don´t have to spend your money", Anakin said quickly and stood up.  
  
'God. What am I doing?' Yes, indeed, what was he doing? Playing with two girls? Or something more bigger?  
  
***Anakin´s POV***  
  
"Thanks", she said and flashed me one of her cutest smiles ever.  
  
'No, what am I doing? I´m just playing with two girls! I can´t decide which one I like more. They´re both beautiful and I love them.. Love? Do I love Danielle? Oh no, yes I do!', I thought. We walked to the bar.  
  
"You can order whatever you want", I said.  
  
"Oh well, I think I´ll just take Blue Angel", she said and smiled.  
  
"I´ll take it too. I haven´t tasted it yet."  
  
"Well, maybe now is the time", she said and laughed a bit.  
  
"Maybe", I said and ordered our drinks.  
  
~*~*  
  
When they got their drinks they walked back to their table.  
  
"Umm.. Can I ask you one question", she asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who was that other woman who you were with few minutes ago", she asked.  
  
"Oh, um.... She is my ex-wife", Anakin said slowly.  
  
"Oh.. So you´re divorced. Why did you divorce?"  
  
"I don´t remember anymore", he lied. Of course he remembered.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, I should have not asked that. It´s none of my business", Danielle said.  
  
~~Few hours later~~  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Wanna go to my place this time", she asked and giggled.  
  
"Oh sure.. I think that there will be no disturbions this time", Anakin said and laughed a bit.  
  
They stood up and walked out of the club, hand in hand.  
  
~~At Danielle´s place~~  
  
"Blue and white", Anakin said when he had looked around.  
  
"Yep, and I don´t even know why", she said.  
  
"You don´t?" She shook her head and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Okey, I know!!! It wasn´t long, but I have no time!! So, I´ll update soon!! Next week!! See ya later, and send me lots of reviews!!!  
  
~Danielle~ 


	6. Anakin´s life

A/N: I decided to update sooner!!! Umm.. I didn´t get any reviews about chap five, but I understand.. Oh, and carebear, if you are reading this story, you could get own character in it. Wanna have? Oh, and thanx to all who has already reviewed to this!!!!! Keep reading this!! Oh, I´ve talked 2 much.. Well, read! Enjoy!!  
  
"You are weird", Anakin said.  
  
"Oh I know. All my friends kept saying that to me", Danielle said.  
  
"Kept?"  
  
"Oh, well, lets just say that.. They moved away from this planet", Danielle said and looked a bit frustrated. A part of it was true and another part wasn´t.  
  
'I shouldn´t have said that', Danielle thought. Anakin looked at Danielle and felt sorry for her.  
  
"But hey, you still have me", Anakin tried.  
  
"You´re my friend", Danielle asked. Anakin nodded and smiled.  
  
***Anakin´s POV***  
  
I felt really sorry for her. But she was really surprised when I told her that I was her friend. I could feel how sad she was after saying that her friends had moved away. She started to smile and her eyes sparkled. They´re ocean blue. I love those eyes. Maybe I shouldn´t mention her friends anymore. It makes her sad. I never wanna make people sad. It makes me sad, too.  
  
"Oh, hey I now actually noticed that I don´t know nothing about you", she said.  
  
"Oh, my life´s not interesting", I said quickly.  
  
"I wanna still know more things about you."  
  
"Things like what?"  
  
"That usual stuff, you know", she explained.  
  
"Oh, well, I was born on Tatooine", I started.  
  
"So far! How did you get here", she asked.  
  
"Well I wouldn´t be here if I haven´t met two Jedi."  
  
"Jedi! You´ve met Jedi", she asked.  
  
"Yep. Actually I was a slave", I said and remembered the time when I was Watto´s slave. Not the best time in my whole life.  
  
"Slave? You? No way.."  
  
"I was. I´m not anymore. Thanks to Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
"Who´s he? Other of the Jedi?" I nodded. She was clever too. Good thing.  
  
"But he is dead now."  
  
"Dead? I thought that noone could kill a Jedi", Danielle said.  
  
"I wish it would be that way, but it´s not. A Sith killed him."  
  
"A Sith? What is a Sith", she asked. Now this was normal. Almost noone didn´t know what is a Sith.  
  
"Well, Sith is kind of Jedi. Evil Jedi. Do you get my point?"  
  
"Yea. You can continue you´re interesting story."  
  
"And when he was dying, he made Obi-Wan promise one thing to him."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"Well, Qui-Gon found one boy who was very strong in the Force. The Chosen One. The Chosen One is only one who can bring the Force back into balance. He made Obi-Wan promise that he would train that boy."  
  
"Who was this 'Chosen One'?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You?? Are you a Jedi???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you were married. I thought that that was forbidden from Jedi."  
  
"Oh it is. But I kinda broke the rules. And still I´m a Jedi." I could feel how excited she was about that, that I´m a Jedi. The Chosen One. But that was normal reaction from anyone.  
  
~*~*  
  
"I´ve always dreamed about meeting a Jedi", she said and smiled.  
  
"Well I think I look pretty normal guy."  
  
"But don´t you have some kind of tunics and cloack", she asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don´t always wear them. Only then when I´m on mission."  
  
"Oh, I understand. It´s kind of uniform", she said.  
  
"Well, yeah! You´re pretty clever, did you know that", Anakin asked. That compliment made Danielle blush again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, this chapter was pretty long!!! Well, whatcha think? Boring? Interesting? Something between those things? Oh, and sorry if I´ve made some mistakes, it´s just that, that I´m finnish!!  
  
~Danielle~ 


	7. What should I do?

A/N: I don´t still own any Star Wars characters, but I DO own Danielle and Daniel!! LoL.. Stupid names.. I don´t own Ansion either. Mr Lucas owns it too! God damn it, he owns almost everything!!!! *laughs*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Danielle´s POV***  
  
'God! I´m blushing again! This is second time in an hour', I thought. 'I´m just so in love with him that I don´t know what to do anymore, when he´s around me! And he´s a Jedi. And divorced. I could continue that list till the end of time! I just simply love him.'  
  
"Umm.. Do you know what´s the time?"  
  
"Time? Oh, I´ll check", I said and went to kitchen. It was 12:00 PM standard time. I walked back to the living-room.  
  
"It´s 12:00 PM standard time", I replied.  
  
"Is it really so late? God, I´ll have to hurry", he said and was about to stand up.  
  
"Anakin, you can stay here."  
  
"Oh, thanks but I think-"  
  
"No buts. You´ll stay here." He sighed and smiled then.  
  
"Well, if you want.. Umm.. Where do I sleep?"  
  
"On couch, of course", I said and laughed. "Where else?"  
  
"I thought that next to you", he said. I noticed immediately that he was kidding. I could see it in his eyes. They´re dark blue..  
  
~*~*  
  
Danielle could´ve stared those eyes maybe million years and more.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing", she answered quickly.  
  
"You were staring at me. Why?"  
  
"I wasn´t staring at you", she denied. "I stared into your eyes, they´re dark blue, right?"  
  
"Yes they are. How´d you knew that?"  
  
"Oh, it´s my little secret", Danielle said and smiled. This was like game to her. Of course she wasn´t playing with Anakin´s emotions. She could never hurt him. She didn´t want to. Then Anakin would never trust her and it would break her heart. She was totally in love with him.  
  
~*On next day*~  
  
Anakin had left and Danielle was writing in to her diary.  
  
July 17  
  
God I don´t know what to do anymore. This is so crazy! I´m in love with Anakin and he´s a Jedi! He can´t marry me! Or love me! Only thing he can do is being my friend. Everytime when he´s around me, I don´t know what to do. My heart is beating every time when he is one step away from me. And there´s no use to say him that I love him. He could never ever feel the same way that I feel about him. What did he do to me? Am I under a spell or something? Oh, and he kissed me once. But it wasn´t that kind of kiss on cheek. He tasted so sweet. And those lips.. So soft.. *sigh* I talked with him thirty minutes ago and now I already miss him! I want him back here. But how could he ever love me? Love girl who was adopted and.. and.. I don´t wanna talk about it. I bet he looks gorgeus in his tunic and cloack. Maybe that kiss didn´t mean anything to him? God, what am I writing?!? No, this is so wrong. Why am I writing about him? He makes me feel like I´m special or something. I love him, I love his eyes. Dark blue eyes.. When he stares me with those eyes, I melt.. My heart melts.. I am so in love.  
  
She stopped writing there. She didn´t wanna continue. She woudl write something very bad, and if someone would found it.. God, she would be in big trouble. And what if the finder would be Anakin?? She sighed. She missed him so much that her was breaking.  
  
'Maybe I should forget him', she thought. 'No, that´s too difficult. Could someone forget the guy who she loves so much? No, never. It´s impossible. The best thing what happened in my life, was meeting Anakin. He is so friendly, adorable, cute.. Danielle, stop thinking of him! It gets you middle of nowhere. He´s not for me. That girl is very lucky who gets him. Wait, he´s divorced.. And I think that he still loves his ex. God, how could I be so stupid and blind? Nobody wants me. I´m just one girl and on this planet there is million more!', she thought. She decided to go for a walk.  
  
'I need fresh air anyways', she thought when she changed clothes. She opened door and was about to walk over one guy.  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
Danielle turned around and saw very familiar face.  
  
"Daniel!! What are you doing here", she asked and hugged him.  
  
"I was coming to see you, and you were just about to walk over me", he laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost did.. Sorry, I was just thinking few things", she explained.  
  
"Can I help you with those things?"  
  
"Sorry, I think that you don´t", Danielle said.  
  
"Oh, and where were you going", Daniel asked.  
  
"Out for a walk. I need fresh air", she said. "Wanna come along?"  
  
"Sure", he replied. Few minutes later they were walking on a busy street.  
  
"So, where do you live now", Danielle asked.  
  
"Oh, well.. On Ansion", he replied immediately.  
  
"So far! How´d you get in Coruscant?"  
  
"I own a ship."  
  
"You really do? That´s great! I remember when we were little kids, you always dreamed about your own ship."  
  
"Well, some of dreams come true", he said.  
  
"And some don´t", Danielle sighed.  
  
"Oh, you´ve met a guy", Daniel said and smiled.  
  
"Yep, and he´s not inteterested about at all", she complained.  
  
"And you are totally in love with him", Daniel asked.  
  
"Of course you idiot! I wouldn´t be like this if I weren´t!"  
  
"Anyone that I know", he asked.  
  
"I think that no.. If you´re not friend with Jedi.."  
  
"Is he a Jedi? Oh, what does he looks like?"  
  
"Umm.. He´s about your height, dark blue eyes, sand brown hair", she started.  
  
"Oh, you mean Skywalker?"  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HIM?????????"  
  
"I´ve met him twice.. Really nice guy, but not your type", Daniel teased.  
  
"Awww.. Thanks for taking care of me, but I´m an adult and I think I know what´s best for me and what´s not", she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soo... *looking for reviews* Send me some reviews!!! Tell your opinion about this story! I will look like this if I get reviews - ^_^ and I will update! If I don´t get any reviews, I will still update but I´ll be very, very sad!!  
  
~Danielle~ 


	8. Tears of regret

A/N: I don´t own any SW characters, but I DO own Danielle, Daniel and this new character called Liz. Umm.. Did I forgot something? Oh, and for those who read this story, you should really send me review!! I love reading reviews cuz then I know what do I have to do better! All the luv to all those who had already review!! But now we should get on with my so-called story.. Chapter eight, please, enjoy.  
  
  
  
"I should´ve known that", Daniel laughed. "Oh, byt the way, I met one of our old friends on Ansion, and I decided to bring her here with me."  
  
"Oh, old one.. Well, who?"  
  
"Liz. I guess you remember her?"  
  
"I really do! She was always getting herself in trouble", Danielle said and laughed a bit. "Where is she righ now?"  
  
"Umm... Do you know a place called Glowing Star?"  
  
"Of course! It´s one of my favourites. Is she waiting us there?"  
  
"Yes. Or at least I think so. I saw her last time there.."  
  
Rest of the time when they walked to the club, they were quiet. No talk. Few times Daniel looked at his ex. Yes, long time ago, Daniel was her boyfriend. But he screwed whole thing up. It was the best time in his life. Danielle understood him and supported him. But then.. One night.. And Danielle left him. But hey, she had a good reason!  
  
"Hmm.. Nice. So is she still the same old Lizzie?"  
  
"Hell yes! She haven´t changed a bit! Well of course she´s gotten tall and all regular stuff but you know.."  
  
"Just ask how well", Danielle laughed.  
  
***Danielle´s POV***  
  
I can´t believe this!!! He has just dragged here the most annoying person in the whole universe!! Well not annoying.. But well.. She always got the three of us in some kind of trouble 24/7. And I really don´t miss that time.  
  
"But now, back to the business", Daniel said to me.  
  
"What business?"  
  
"The case of Skywalker", he said dramatically.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Do you see smile on my face?"  
  
"No, but really hey.. I think you should really speak to someone about it", Daniel said.  
  
"Like to who? Nobody cares about me."  
  
"Ahem.. You know, I still excist", Daniel said.  
  
"Oh yeah, you. The last person I could count on", I said and meant it. I remember still what he did to me, so.. Why should I ever count on him?  
  
"What???!!! Danielle, get over it!! It´s pretty old thing!! It happened like few million years ago!"  
  
"But tell me, how can I remember it like yesterday", I asked. He went quiet and started looking at ground.  
  
"Daniel, you´ll have to learn that those kind of things I will never ever forget. Do you understand", I said and looked at him. He nodded but still kept his mouth shut. I could see that he really regretted it. Well, he was right about one thing. I should really speak about it to someone. But I don´t know to who..  
  
"I´m so sorry about it", he said and looked up. I saw that tears were brimming in his eyes.  
  
"God Daniel, don´t cry", I said and hugged him immediately.  
  
"What else could I do? I really regret whole thing and I want you back", he whispered in my ear with weak voice.  
  
"Daniel.." I started.  
  
"No. Danielle, listen what I have to say, okey?"  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"When I saw you first time today, I fell in love with you, again. I really love you Danielle, can´t you see that? When I´m not near you, I miss you so much that my heart is about to break. And now I´m hugging you.. And I never wanna let you go", he said quietly.  
  
"Oh Daniel.. I understand you completily but I´m in love with another guy.. And I´m really sorry about it that you aren´t him", I whispered back. He hugged me tighter and I could feel his warm tears on my skin.  
  
"I know.. But would you just give me one more chance to prove my love to you", he asked.  
  
"Daniel.. I´m not so sure.. You know what I feel towards Anakin and well.. If I´m with you, I couldn´t probably love you as much as I love him", I explained. I know this is gonna make him sadder but I can´t love him like I love Anakin. My feelings towards him are very strong. He looked so gorgeus.. But so did Daniel. Daniel was about same height as Anakin, and he had dark blue eyes too. But he didn´t have sand brown hair. He had dark brown. So dark brown that you could think that they´re black. But then he had softer voice than Anakin. I love his voice, too. I love Anakin´s voice. God damn it, I love both of them! This is so hard..  
  
"Well, I think we should continue our walk", I said and pulled away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got only one review of chapter seven.. Why´s that? Is my story so boring? Oh, and I wanna thank C-chan, thank you. May the Force be with you too! ^_^  
  
~Danielle~ 


	9. A fight

I just read reviews of my story and here are answers.. This is to blueangel: Oh.. Well, it is about Anakin and Danielle, but Padmé also has her own little role in my story, but not as big as Danielle. Hope you understand. Oh, and I like reading reviews so send me some!! If they are positive, I like them more! Oh, and thanx to Mandy, I´ll promise that I´ll update.. Well, I´m happy and obviously talking to much so here´s chapter nine, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
At Glowing Star:  
  
"So, where is she", I asked and gave quick glance to the place.  
  
"Somewhere there", Daniel said. It had been over ten minutes when he had cried, so nobody would notice it.  
  
"Ha! There", Daniel said and pointed at the bar.  
  
"Oh, she has company", I noticed.  
  
"Yeah. I can see it too."  
  
~*~*  
  
Suddenly Danielle recognized the man that Liz was talking to.  
  
'Anakin!! But he had said me that he has very important meeting today', Danielle thought.  
  
"What are you thinking", Daniel asked.  
  
"W-what? Oh, nothing", she said.  
  
"Did you notice someone familiar?"  
  
"Well..... Yes", she said slowly.  
  
"Oh, who? Is it a guy?"  
  
"You´re asking too many questions at the same time!"  
  
"Oh, I´m just curious.."  
  
"Yeah, I´ve noticed it", Danielle said and laughed. She started to walk towards the bar.  
  
"Anakin!! I didn´t know that you were here", she said with surprised voice.  
  
"Oh hi Danielle!"  
  
"And what have we here! My old friend Lizzie", Danielle said and smiled.  
  
"Danielle!!! Ohmigod!! I haven´t seen you in a long, long time", Liz said and hugged Danielle.  
  
"So, whazzup?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I´m just having fun. Like always", she said and laughed.  
  
"And you have already seduced Anakin", Danielle said and smiled.  
  
"What????!!!!" Anakin said with loud voice.  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding", Danielle said and laughed.  
  
"I bet that you guys forgot me", Daniel said behind Danielle.  
  
"No we haven´t forgot you hon", Liz said and gave him a quick kiss on cheek.  
  
"You guys are dating", Danielle asked.  
  
"No! Of course we´re not dating each other.. We´re just good friends."  
  
'Oh, that´s good, cuz Daniel deserves better girl than you are', Danielle thought.  
  
Danielle sat down next to Anakin and Daniel next to Danielle. They ordered their drinks and started a conversation.  
  
"Liz, where do you live nowadays?"  
  
"Oh, on Ansion. Just like Daniel, but I bet that he ahs already told you that."  
  
"Yes he told me. Have you been in trouble in these past years?"  
  
"No, for my luck", Liz said and laughed.  
  
'I really hate her laugh. She just pretends. She hates me as much as I hate her', Danielle thought.  
  
***Few hours later***  
  
"I think we should go to my place", Danielle said.  
  
"Good idea. You don´t even live far", Daniel said.  
  
After that, they all stood up and started walking out of the club. After walking fifteen minutes they arrived to Danielle´s apartment.  
  
"So, this is where you live", Liz said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You have good taste with colours."  
  
"Thanks. You almost made me blush", Danielle said and was kidding.  
  
Few minutes later Danielle noticed that Daniel and Anakin were talking about something with low voice.  
  
"Oh, no secrets!!" Danielle said behind Anakin.  
  
"Oh, it´s nothing important.. We were talking about.." Anakin couldn´t end the sentence cuz Daniel covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Nothing. Just nothing", Daniel ended the sentence for Anakin.  
  
"Something about.. Me?"  
  
"No, nothing, as I said. Nothing, nada."  
  
"You guys were talking about me!! Right Anakin?"  
  
"Daniel just told me that you have a crush on me", Anakin said and smiled.  
  
"Daniel!!! You shouldn´t have told that to him!!! It was suppose to be secret", Danielle said with disappointed voice.  
  
'Again Daniel, I can´t trust you..', she thought.  
  
"When you told me about that, you didn´t say that it was a secret", Daniel defended himself.  
  
"Of course I didn´t say, cuz I thought it would be obvious", Danielle said.  
  
"Hey you two. Time out", Anakin said.  
  
"But he-"  
  
"Danielle", he said with a warning tone and Danielle understand to shut her mouth.  
  
"Okay.. So, why you didn´t told me", Anakin asked with a soft voice.  
  
"I don´t know.. I guess that I thought it would be embarrassing or something like that", Danielle replied.  
  
"No, it´s not embarrassing. It´s not good that you hide your feelings.. You should let them out", Anakin said and looked into Danielle´s eyes.  
  
"Now you forgot me", Liz said behind Daniel.  
  
"Liz, could you just shut up? I´m really tired to that that you pretend that you´re my friend and you´re really not", Danielle said.  
  
"What?????"  
  
"You heard me, bitch!"  
  
"Danielle, that´s not nice.." Anakin said.  
  
"But you said that I should let my feelings out!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, a fight!!!!!! Nice.. No it´s not. Oh, what was I thinking..? Oh now I remember!!!! Send me reviews!!!!!!!! PLZ!!! Make me look like this - ^_^ with your POSITIVE reviews!  
  
~Danielle~ 


	10. I´m sorry

Wooohoooo!!!!!!! I´m updating again!!!!!!! Thanx to all who sent me a review!!!! I´m so happy! But what is going to happen next? Ooh!! I´m so crazy about this story!! Luv ya all!! Best wishes!! Umm.. Any Hayden-fans reading this story? Hope so, cuz I´d like to have mail from those! My address is: haydens_lover@suomi24.fi if u wanna mail to me privately!! Umm.. But now I should get on with my story.. So, may I present, the fantastic CHAPTER TEN!!! LoL..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, but I didn´t mean in that kind of way.."  
  
"What kind of way?"  
  
"That kind of way that could hurt somebody."  
  
"Oh, should I be sorry now", she said.  
  
"Yes. You hurted Liz´s feelings, and I bet that you know it too", Anakin said. His look was serious and Danielle realized that he meant it.  
  
"I´m sorry Liz", Danielle mumbled.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing.. You were kind of right.. I haven´t been a good friend.. I´ll try to be better one", she said with quiet voice.  
  
"Now Danielle, was it that hard to say one word?"  
  
"No. And I´m sorry Daniel. I shouldn´t have yelled at you", she said and looked at Daniel.  
  
"I understand. You had a good reason to get angry", Daniel said and smiled a bit.  
  
"No, I´m really really sorry.. I just didn´t want that you´d told that to Anakin. But you know what I´m like when I get angry.. I´ll just let it all out", Danielle said.  
  
"Yeah, I really do!"  
  
***Next day***  
  
Danielle woke up and looked at her clock.  
  
'Is it really that early', she thought. Her visitors had left 4.00 AM stardard time and now clock was 10.00 AM.  
  
' I slept only six hours! Usually I sleep twelve, but whatever..'  
  
She stood up and put on her daily clothes. She looked out of window and saw that the sun was shining. But if she had known what would happen later on that day, she would´ve never got out of her bed..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooh!! Exciting!!!! What´s gonna happen to her??????? Read and review!! I´ll update some day again.. ^_^  
  
~Danielle~ 


	11. Sorry is not big word enough

Oooohhh!!! What´s gonna happen to Danielle???? Read and find out!!! Anywayz, I wanna than Mandy who has sent me many many POSITIVE reviews about this fic so big thanx to ya girl!!! But now, on with my so-called story, chapter eleven please..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Danielle heard knocking.  
  
'Who the hell is it', she thought and walked to her door and opened it.  
  
"I think that I woke you up", Daniel said and looked at Danielle´s hair.  
  
"You didn´t. I´ve been awake about ten minutes", she said with big yawn. "So, what do you want?"  
  
"Oh, just some company. I can´t find Liz anywhere and-"  
  
"Wait! You said you can´t find Liz?? She can be anywhere!! This is pretty big city if you know what I mean."  
  
"I know, but I think that she can take care of herself."  
  
"Hope she can. When was the last time that you saw her? Was she with someone?"  
  
"Yeah, she was with Anakin", Daniel said and was afraid how Danielle would react to his answer.  
  
"WHAT????? This is not good.. Not good at all..", Danielle said quietly.  
  
"So, you´re afraid what I´m afraid of, too?"  
  
"Yep and maybe more than you cuz you know and SHE KNOWS that I have a crush- "  
  
"I bet she didn´t do it with purpose", Daniel said and tried to calm her down.  
  
"And I think she did, if she did it", Danielle said with anger in her voice. Then she heard knocking, again.  
  
"Let me open, and you sit down right now", Daniel said and stood up.  
  
"Oh Daniel!! You´re here! Where´s Dani", a female voice said from door way.  
  
"I think that you should leave her alone this time.."  
  
"Daniel, let her in", Danielle said quietly and stood up.  
  
"So, Liz, where were you last night and this morning", Danielle asked.  
  
"I was with Ani", she said.  
  
"I didn´t ask with who, I asked WHERE!"  
  
"Well-" she started but Danielle interrupted her.  
  
"I knew it", she said and sat down. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "So, what was it like? Was he good?"  
  
"Danielle-"  
  
"Shut up and answer to my question", Danielle said and stood up.  
  
"It didn´t mean anything!!!"  
  
"He doesn´t mean you a thing?"  
  
"Well he-"  
  
"You still haven´t answer to my question!"  
  
"OK! He is perfect if that´s what you wanna know!!! Wanna hear details", Liz said.  
  
"No. Get out of my apartment, whore", Danielle said and her eyes flamed.  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"You heard me, slut. Get out", she repeated.  
  
"I´m not going anywhere before you´ve said sorry", Liz said.  
  
"Oh yes you are! If you don´t go now, I´m gonna throw you out!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I´ll go", she said and walked towards door.  
  
"Don´t hit the door when you leave." Liz didn´t say anything, she just opened the door and shut it after her.  
  
"Dani, I think that it was more than she deserved", Daniel tried.  
  
"No, it was right to her."  
  
After this, Danielle started to cry.  
  
"She hurted me!! I can´t take it. Why´d she do it? She knew that I love Anakin", Danielle said and cried.  
  
"Dani, calm down", Daniel said and hugged her. "Are you gonna hurt Anakin because of-"  
  
"No, I would never ever hurt Anakin, but I could kill that whore.. But I´m gonna speak about this to Anakin", she promised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, nice, nice.. What´s gonna happen in next chapter?? PLZ, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I beg you guys, review!!  
  
~Danielle~ 


	12. Little chat with Anakin

Hiya there!!!!!!!!!! Tanx for the reviews!!!!!!!! I´m so happy today!!!!!!! Well, not exactly, cuz one of my friends has a crush on one guy that I have a crush on 2!!!!!!!!! Isn´t it great? Oh yeah, uumm.. Mandy, u r great "guy". Send me mor reviews!! I love reading them!! U r my fave!! But now, on with my story..  
  
  
  
  
  
Danielle pulled away and walked to door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, I´m gonna find Anakin and have a little "chat" with him", Danielle said and smiled.  
  
"Oh, whatever, but I´m not gonna let you go alone", Daniel said and followed Danielle. Danielle walked out of door and she knew what she was gonna do and where she were going.  
  
"So.. Where are we going?"  
  
"To Anakin´s apartment", Danielle answered and walked little bit faster.  
  
"Dani, I think that you can slow down, cuz that building is not gonna run away", Daniel said and was kidding.  
  
"Maybe I´m in a hurry. I really need to talk to him", Danielle said and meant it. After twenty minutes of walking, they arrived to Anakin´s apartment.  
  
"Are you sure that he lives here", Daniel asked and looked around.  
  
"Yep, cuz I´ve been here once", Danielle replied.  
  
"Then he must be pretty.. Rich."  
  
"Oh, I dunno about him being rich but I know that he is something what I´m not gonna say out loud here", Danielle said and tried to smile. She knocked the door. Then after it she heard steps inside.  
  
"Dani. What are you doing here", Anakin asked and smiled.  
  
"Okey, the first thing is that don´t pretend that nothing´s happened", Danielle said and walked in.  
  
"She´s serious", Daniel said and walked in, too.  
  
"Oh, okey. So I think that you heard about me and Liz", Anakin said and sat down opposite Danielle.  
  
"Yep, and I wanna talk about it."  
  
"Talk about it? Well, there´s nothing much to say", Anakin started.  
  
"I have few questions and you answer to them. You have no choice."  
  
"Oh, okey. Ask away."  
  
"First, why did you do it? I know that you knew that I love you", Danielle said and tried to look at Anakin´s eyes.  
  
"Well.. Actually, I don´t know.. We were pretty drunk that night..", Anakin said and tried to avoid eyecontact.  
  
"Yeah, right on. You´re a Jedi, you can´t drink that much", Danielle said.  
  
"Ok, I weren´t drunk but she was!!"  
  
"And you didn´t wanna say no? You didn´t even think about saying no?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Oh, okey, don´t say nothing. You wanted her."  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Don´t try to deny it! I know it´s the truth", Danielle said and stood up.  
  
"It´s not the truth!"  
  
"Then, what is the truth?! Tell me what is the truth??" Anakin went quiet.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it.. Some how I just knew it..", Danielle said and tears were brimming in her eyes. She walked out of the door and Daniel went after her.  
  
"This is a mess that you can´t solve alone", Daniel said and closed the door.  
  
'Great, just great', Anakin thought and sat down.  
  
---  
  
***After two hours***  
  
Danielle sat in a club.  
  
"Really, Dani, I think that you are drunk, really drunk", Daniel said and looked at her.  
  
"No, I´m not. I´m feeling good. Nothing else."  
  
"OK, that´s it. We´re going home", Daniel said and stood up.  
  
"Whatever you say, my love", Danielle said and stood up.  
  
'My love? Oh great, she´s drunk', Daniel thought and took her hand.  
  
***At Danielle´s place***  
  
"Daniel, have I ever told you how much I love you", Danielle asked.  
  
"Well, I think that you haven´t cuz you don´t love me at all", Daniel replied.  
  
"I love you this much", she said and started kissing him.  
  
'If this is what she wants', he thought and kissed back.  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Danielle woke up and noticed that she didn´t have any kind of clothes on. Then she looked to her other side and saw Daniel.  
  
'Oh. My. GOD!!!! What the fuck have I done', she thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, what have she done?? I guess that you can find it out by your own.. Oh well, review please!! Hope you review again Mandy, cuz I really appreaciate your reviews. They always make me happy!!  
  
~Danielle~ 


	13. Jedi can control himself, right?

This is to Mandy: Yes, I´ve seen Higher Ground and it´s one of my favourite TV shows. And you can tell me where do I get those tapes, cuz I really love that show and I would do anything to get those tapes! And.. This chapter.. Well.. You didn´t ask anything about Liz that is she gonna show up in this chapter or something what has something to with Liz, but I don´t know. I just wanted to write that. I´m a little bit weird. LoL. Well, I´ve got many reviews, or at least I think so, and I wanna STILL thank all those who had sent me one! Well, on with my story or whatever you wanna call it, chapter.. Oh, I forgot what chapter this is soo.. On with my story, next chapter, please, enjoy! And this is to Tryphaena (did I wrote it correctly?) Thanx, I´m trying to make it very dramatic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Danielle knew that if she would shout out loud, she would wake Daniel and that was the one thing that she didn´t wanna do.  
  
'I´ll just get up, quietly of course, and then I put some clothes on and go out', she thought and sat up. She stood up quietly, without making a noise. She had wrapped a white blanket around her and she walked to the living- room. She found her clothes.  
  
'Oh great.. Sooo.. This is where we started.. Ummm.. Doing you-know-what.' She picked up her clothes and dressed them on her.  
  
'Then, I´ll just walk to the door, open it quietly and shut it quietly', she thought when she opened the door and shut it. Now she was free. Oh, well, free to make noise, cuz it wouldn´t wake her 'love' up. Of course she cared about Daniel, but the thing was, that he wasn´t The Right One for Danielle. She decided to go her favourite club, Glowing Star. When she got there, she drank few drinks until... She noticed a familiar person in the bar and recognized him. Anakin.  
  
'This is not my lucky day. First, I found out that I´ve had sex with Daniel, and then I see Anakin. Not the best day in my life, Danielle thought and looked at Anakin.  
  
'I just hope that he hasn´t noticed me', she thought and tried to concentrate on her third drink. But it became difficult cuz..  
  
"Hi Dani. I didn´t know that you´re here", Anakin said and sat opposite her.  
  
"Oh yeah.. I bet you didn´t.."  
  
"Oh and about that thing.. I´m sorry", he tried.  
  
"Sorry is not big word enough", Danielle replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, at least I tried.."  
  
"I´m just so confused about everything", Danielle said suddenly after few minutes of silence.  
  
"What 'everything'?"  
  
"Oh well, this morning.. Oh, nothing. Just nothing."  
  
"Oh common, tell me. I won´t tell to anyone", Anakin promised.  
  
"Well.. I´m not sure do you wanna hear this but.. Last night I was really, really drunk and.. I had sex with Daniel", she said finally.  
  
"Oh. Was it a revenge?"  
  
"No, no, it wasn´t, I was just so drunk that I lost my control and you know..", she said.  
  
"I know. That could happen to me, but.."  
  
"You´re a Jedi. You can control yourself", Danielle said and smiled a bit.  
  
"Well.. Yeah.. Maybe", Anakin said and smiled back.  
  
"What do you mean by that 'maybe'?"  
  
"I wouldn´t be so sure about that controlling thing if I were you.. I have few desires so don´t be so sure", Anakin replied and smiled.  
  
"Oooohh!! The darkest desire of a Jedi", Danielle said and laughed.  
  
"Well if that´s what you wanna call it.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I´m so sorry that this chapter was sooooooo short but I promise that next chapter will be longer!!!!! I just don´t feel writing right now and I wanted to get over with this chapter so I decided to update!!! Hope u enjoyed reading this chappie Mandy!!!  
  
~Danielle~ 


	14. Don´t care what I did to you

"Okey then, Ani, what do YOU call it", she said and smiled.  
  
"I´m not gonna tell! I can have secrets like everyone else! Or at least I think so", Anakin said.  
  
'She´s kinda curious.. She could be very good Padawan', Anakin thought.  
  
"What are you thinking inside of your little head?"  
  
"Oh just something about you.."  
  
"About me?? What??!! Tell!!!!"  
  
"Oh just one thing.. You are pretty curious and you could be very good Padawan learner..", Anakin said slowly and after it he waited Danielle´s reaction.  
  
"Me? Padawan? No. Way. I´ve heard how difficult it can be and no way. I´m never gonna be a Padawan. That´s the on thing that I´m sure about."  
  
"Oh.. What a shame.. All the Jedi would´ve thought same..", he said and tried to change her mind.  
  
"If you´re trying to change my mind, well let´s just say that.. It won´t work. And don´t even think about Jedi mind tricks! I have a weak mind and I don´t wanna be forced to be someone´s Padawan", she said and waved her hands at the same time.  
  
"I don´t wanna force you to anything that you don´t like", Anakin said softly.  
  
"Oh, good. I thought that you would try to."  
  
"No. I´m not so cruel. And I won´t be."  
  
"That´s why I like you", Danielle sais shyly.  
  
"Now you just like me? What happened to love? Did you change your mind because of-"  
  
"Don´t even think about finishing your sentence", Danielle warned.  
  
"As you wish, my love", Anakin said and tried to make her blush.  
  
"Nooo, that´s unfair!!! I don´t wanna blush", she said as her cheeks turned red.  
  
"Well, I suppose that you just have blushed", Anakin said and laughed.  
  
"This is so.. So.."  
  
"So what? Don´t care about what I DID, care only about what I´m gonna DO to you", he said and had mysterious smile on his face.  
  
"Okey.. But first, tell me the meaning of your sentece thanx", Danielle said.  
  
"Well, it´s a secret.. And if I would tell it to you, it wouldn´t be a secret anymore", Anakin exlained like a ten-year-old little kid.  
  
"Don´t act like a ten-year-old kid Anakin. Be a man", Danielle said.  
  
"Oh.. I´ll try! I´m right now.. ten years old!"  
  
"No you´re not! You are.. Well, I don´t know your age, so.."  
  
"I´m twenty-two."  
  
"So young!"  
  
"Yeah.. Well, maybe older than you, so.."  
  
"Yeah you are older than me!"  
  
"Oh.. Hope I´m not a pedofile", he said and laughed.  
  
"I happy to tell you that you aren´t. I´m twenty."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. Nineteen."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, this time, really, I´m nineteen", Danielle said.  
  
'I thought that he´d be twenty-five or something but.. This young, wow! I´m kinda lucky', she thought. Danielle had always been the youngest member in her family. Well, family and family.. It doesn´t matter. She was adopted. Few of her old friends thought that she was cold. But hey, she had feelings too like other people. She´d always been lonely and had only few friends.. And is she could even call them friends. She´d always lied to her "family". But she didn´t feel bad about it. When she was eleven, she´d decided that she wouldn´t regret ANYTHING what she´d done in her life. And now.. She was regretting one thing very hard.  
  
"I have a suggestion", Anakin said suddenly.  
  
"Well, lemme hear it!"  
  
"Why won´t we go to your place", he asked.  
  
"That´s your suggestion?"  
  
"Well, a part of it.."  
  
"I wanna hear the rest of it!"  
  
"You´ll hear the rest of it at your place", Anakin said and smiled.  
  
'Well, whatever he wants to do.. I´m in', she thought and stood up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOHHHH!! Exciting, isn´t it? Wanna know what´s gonna happen?? If you want, send me a lots of reviews so I MIGHT update.. ^_^ ~_ ^  
  
All the luv,  
  
Danielle 


	15. A surprise

A/N: I´m soooooo sorry that I haven´t updated in a long, long, long, long, looooooong, time!!!!!!!!!! I´m sorry Mandy, that I haven´t updated to make u extremely happy, but hey, now I´m here again, bugging you and pissing everyone off. LoL.. Just kidding.. sooo, on with my story... Chapter fifteen, please enjoy..  
  
  
  
  
  
They stood up and got out of the club.  
  
"Well, tell me what is this master plan of yours", Danielle tried.  
  
"I said you already, that you´ll find it out when we´re in you´re apartment", Anakin said with soft voice and smiled.  
  
"Awwwwwwww... I wanna know!!! Tell me, pretty, pretty pleaseeee", Danielle whined. They had walked two minutes, when Anakin suddenly stopped.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Oh, don´t you wanna know anymore", Anakin said.  
  
"Of course I do! Tell!"  
  
"No, I´m gonna show", Anakin said and smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Show? What do you mean by-" Danielle didn´t have time to finish her sentence. Only thing she could concentrate on, was that Anakin were kissing her. On lips. It felt endless to Danielle. She didn´t want him to stop. She wanted it to last forever. As they kissed, Anakin´s hands ran through her black hair. Few seconds later, Danielle pulled away.  
  
"Wow.. Well, that was.. Oh.. Well.." She was speechless.  
  
"That was what", Anakin asked and smiled.  
  
"I´m speechless.. I can´t describe it with words", she explained.  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"Oh well, good, I suppose so.."  
  
'I. Am. Speechless!! I was surprised, big time. He is sooo.. I dunno what to say about him!! He is good looking etc..', Danielle thought as they walked to her apartment.  
  
  
  
~~~~ At Danielle´s place: ~~~~  
  
"Well, it was a loooong way to here", Danielle said and sat on her white couch.  
  
"Was it? Then you must be pretty tired.."  
  
"No, I´m not."  
  
"Oh, that´s a good thing.."  
  
"??"  
  
"We have a lots of things to do.."  
  
"Now, I don´t understand what are you talking about", Danielle said honestly.  
  
"You´ll find out, later", he said.  
  
"Later? Oh well.. Whatever you say.. Oh, have I told you that you´re pretty good kisser?"  
  
"No, you haven´t. Well, thanks."  
  
"Who taught you?"  
  
"Noone. I just learned it somehow."  
  
"But you´re a Jedi.. I thought that love is forbidden of you", Danielle explained.  
  
"Oh please, give me a break. We are encouraged to love!"  
  
"Oh, well that changed everything", Danielle said.  
  
"I think it does.. Do you have more assumings about Jedi?"  
  
"Well, I don´t remember any right now, but I bet that I have at least thousands.."  
  
"Oh, then, don´t ask all those questions from me!"  
  
"Maybe I start asking now.."  
  
"I´m not gonna answer. I answer only to one question."  
  
"Only one? Oh well, lemme think.."  
  
"Take your time. No hurry."  
  
"Uuumm.. Can Jedi have sex?"  
  
"Well.. Yes."  
  
"I thought that-"  
  
"It was forbidden, no it´s not."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I´m not gonna explain it to you."  
  
"Okay. I´m just curious. Nothing else."  
  
"Yeah, I´ve noticed it. Now I know why you don´t have a boyfriend. You´re too curious."  
  
"No I´m not! That´s a lie!"  
  
"You are curious. Too curious, I mean."  
  
"Okay, maybe I am.. But hey!!!! I wanna know your plan for tonight!"  
  
"Oh.. Well, if you want.."  
  
"If I want what?"  
  
"Know what´s gonna happen to you.."  
  
"Something bad?"  
  
"No!! Or at least I think so."  
  
"Oh well, tell me."  
  
"I´m not gonna tell, I´m gonna show."  
  
"Show? Again.."  
  
"Again? Oh.. You don´t want?"  
  
"Okay! I do wanna know!!"  
  
"Well then.. I think that is not the right place.. But what about.. Your bedroom", he asked.  
  
"Oh now I get your point!"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I do, and hey, let me show you where my bedroom is", she said and took his hand.  
  
'This is gonna be the best night I´ve ever had', she thought and smiled.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOHHHHH!!!!!! Do you know what I mean guys? This is maybe the reason why this is PG-13!! Well, get used to it!! I hope that you´re gonna read next chapter too, when I update again..  
  
All the luv,  
  
Danielle 


	16. Dear diary

Okay, I´m on weird mood now so don´t care about me.. Well, let´s just say that there is some love in the air!!! OOOHHH, YOU HEARD ME GUYS!!!! I´M IN LOVE!!!! My bad luck that Valentine´s day is now in the past.. Maybe I´ll wait for next year and fall in love at Valentine´s day.. But now.. Ummmm.. I´m so sorry about my spelling and grammar, but maybe it´s because I´m finnish and my mother language isn´t english, I´m just studying it and well.. I´m not in 9th grade, but... I still hope that you will read my stories!!!!!! I´m about to start my fourth story, but not yet.. Right now I´ll have to make a good plot for it.. Well, here is chapter sixteen.. Have I really wrote so many chapters??? *looks surprised* Well, anywayz...  
Next morning Danielle woke up and smiled. Now she knew what meant true love. When she was a kid, her 'parents' didn´t love her so much that she would´ve knew what love was and what did it feel like. And now, there she sat, on her bed, watching Anakin as he slept. She stood up quietly, and wrapped sheet around her thin body. Right now, she didn´t expect any kind of visitors to disturb her morning. But hey, always someone just HAD TO ruin her day. And now, it was loud knocking.  
  
'Shit!!! I´m gonna kill that knocker.. Let´s just hope that Anakin didn´t woke up', she thought as she ran to the door. She opened the door.  
  
"Daniel!!! I´m gonna kill you for this", she whispered and looked at him.  
  
"Okey, what have I now done? Is knocking a crime nowadays", he asked.  
  
"Oooh, now I get it, I woke you up."  
  
"No, you didn´t, but let´s just hope that you didn´t wake anybody else up", she said back.  
  
"Who?? You have a guy here", he asked and looked really surprised.  
  
"No, I´m gay. I have my girlfriend here", she said sarcastically.  
  
"Really????"  
  
"No, you idiot!! Of course I have a guy here!!"  
  
"Oooohh, so... Should I leave?"  
  
"That´s the best idea you´ve ever had, in this decade", she said and shut the door.  
  
'Next time when I see you Daniel, I´m gonna hurt you, in a physical way', she thought after she had shut the door. How much she hated him right now.. She couldn´t describe it with words. She found her light blue dressing gown in kitchen and put it on.  
  
'Let´s just hope that he won´t get on my way on this day', she thought. She realized that now she had time to write her diary. She found it from her shelf, very high of course that noone would notice it. Or read it.  
  
July 25  
  
~Dear diary, so many things has happened in this timeline and I really don´t know where to start.. I´m really, really happy now, cuz it seems like that Anakin has feelings for me. That´s the main thing. And I´m not pretending. I really love him and I hope that he loves me too. There is still one little, or should I say one BIG, problem, and it´s called Daniel. He just doesn´t take a hint that he should leave me alone! And the way he watched me today at the doorway.. It made me feel sick. Really! Then there was that pretty big fight with my old friend Liz. Well, she hadn´t showed her face around my place, and that´s good. Well, about this fight.. It´s really, really, really personal thing, and I´m not going to tell it. But that what Liz did, it is something what I can never forgive or forget. Now, I should be really happy. I shouldn´t think that little bitch, who is somewhere out there.. Maybe with Daniel, maybe not. I hope she´s not, cuz Daniel deserves better than she is.~  
  
She stopped writing right there. She´d hear voices.  
  
~I´m so sorry, diary, but I have to stop. Anakin might have woke up.~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I´m so sorry, that this chapter was so short, but next chapter.. Well, just wait!!!!!! ;)  
  
All the luv,  
  
~Danielle~ (^_^) 


	17. I love you

I´m so sorry guys that I haven´t updated in a long long time. Well, now I have a brand new chapter and you´ll probably read it. And this is something what I NEVER EVER wanted to say to you guys: DON´T READ THIS STORY IF YOU DON´T LIKE IT! And please, take that advice.. But on with my story.. Oh, and I´ll try to update my other story called "Do You Remember Me?". I´m working on with next chapter!! (^_^) Errrr... Now on.. I´m putting songs in chapters.. I hope it doesn´t mind..  
  
She quickly put her diary to it´s place.. Just in time she turned around and saw Anakin.  
  
"Oh, I´m sorry, did that knocking woke you up?"  
  
"Well yes, but it doesn´t matter.."  
  
"Then don´t blame me, blame Daniel. He was the one who knocked", Danielle said.  
  
"I´m not gonna blame anyone.. Had fun last nigh", Anakin asked and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"If I´d say no, then I would be lying..", she said and smiled.  
  
"Good. I just wanted to know that If I´ve hurted you."  
  
"No, you didn´t hurt me. You were really gentle."  
  
"That´s what I wanted to hear.."  
  
'That´s what I thought..'  
  
~Come and lay right on my bed, Sit and drink some wine, I´ll try not to make you cry..~  
  
"Have I ever told you that I love you?"  
  
"No.. But I love to hear that.. Say it again", he pleaded.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"It´s like music.. Beautiful music to me."  
  
"But if I say it too many times, it won´t feel so special anymore", Danielle said.  
  
"I know. That´s why I don´t wanna hear it right now.."  
  
"Oh, and about it.."  
  
"About what", he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Forget."  
  
"As you wish m´lady.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I´m so sorry that this chapter is this short but I´ll post more!!! R/R!!!!!!  
  
All the luv,  
  
Danielle (^_^) 


End file.
